<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlude by retikrit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117230">Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/retikrit/pseuds/retikrit'>retikrit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy Era, Hurt/very little comfort, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, some kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/retikrit/pseuds/retikrit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix temporarily loses his memories of the western Kingdom rebellion, and Dimitri's actions that day.</p><p>They both take advantage of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri hadn’t been there to witness the fall, as it would later be referred to. He was occupying the front lines on foot with Dedue, Ingrid flying next to them, and couldn’t tell the difference between the noises of bandits screaming desperately and his own classmates asking for help. Fortunately, during the fall, Felix was far from alone, and there wasn’t a single flaw in the professor’s strategy.</p><p>Mercedes was the first one to react, and check on Felix’s motionless body. As she’d retell it as many as Dimitri asked, Felix didn’t entirely look dead, just unconscious. He had a pulse, and probably a big scare, but he was alive.</p><p>Sylvain took care of the remaining bandits around the scene, then took it upon himself to look for the criminal who had dared to hurt Felix – his horse. He had bolted, not without showing more than once signs that he was about to, and kicked out his rider with a strength that would be more amusing if Felix hadn’t suffered that much from it.</p><p>There’s a reason why Felix doesn’t ride horses. In their childhood, Dimitri had shared riding lessons with him, and despite Felix’s best attempts at liking horses, horses simply didn’t like him. Then of course Glenn’s riding skills had always been much superior to his, and his father’s insistence that he improves especially after Glenn’s death did nothing to encourage him back into the great road to knighthood.</p><p>He doesn’t know if Byleth knows any of that or how it might have influenced his choice to have Felix train on a horse. Dimitri would have surrendered this kind of information easily, but Felix isn’t one to share when it comes to this kind of memories. Maybe it is Byleth’s power of understanding at play, Dimitri can’t help wondering if Felix is more likely to open to their professor than him now.</p><p>None of this matters when Felix’s sickly pale face lies on the white, impersonal sheets of the infirmary. Accidents happen and Dimitri is no stranger to them. He keeps his eyes on Felix, as if his probable disgust at Dimitri’s actions would be strong enough to bring him back to him. He watches that face, maybe for hours, remembering all sorts of accidents they had been through together. He’s afraid that if he stops watching, Felix’s pulse will stop too, and his image will turn into the one of a ghost too.</p><p>Manuela eventually touches his shoulder softly. He flinches, but composes himself quickly. “You need sleep too, Dimitri.” Dedue makes a sound of agreement, not very far from him either.</p><p>He cannot argue with that. He steals a few more minutes and says a hushed goodbye to Felix, then leaves the infirmary with Dedue.</p>
<hr/><p>The next time he sees Felix is in the dining hall, grumpily chewing his copious breakfast. The sight takes him so much by surprise that he stills, and gawks in a not so princely manner. Felix doesn’t seem to notice, or care. Rather, he’s listening to the conversation around the table he’s sitting at. In front of him in Sylvain, next to Sylvain Ingrid.</p><p>Dimitri is quick to get his own breakfast, and join them to eat. He sits next to Sylvain, making the table look utterly ridiculous with three of them on one side, and Felix on the other. But it isn’t entirely uncommon, and no one would usually dare to comment on his choice of seat.</p><p>Now, the second he’s sitting, Felix looks at him curiously. Dimitri looks back with a different kind of curiosity. Felix has made it very clear he doesn’t want to be looking at Dimitri’s face unless he has to, and there is no reason for it now.</p><p>Instead of the classical threat Dimitri would brush off, Felix chuckles. Dimitri once again gawks. Hours ago, he was terrified Felix would never wake up. Now he’s laughing, and not at him, but with him. “Late, and out of it? You’ve had better days, Dimitri.”</p><p>Dimitri realizes just now that Sylvain and Ingrid are silent and listening to them. He opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.</p><p>Felix, of all people, is the one sparing him further embarrassment. “Don’t be stupid, sit.” He turns his face in the direction of the seat next to him, the order is clear enough.</p><p>Through his stupor, Dimitri manages an awkward smile. “I’m afraid I had a bad night.” He doesn’t question Felix and obeys him, sits right next to him and pretends this is normal for them.</p><p>“If you weren’t sleeping, I hope you were at least training.”</p><p>This already sounds more familiar, Dimitri laughs. “Of course, then I challenged every other awake person and did a tournament. That sounds like an entirely reasonable way to spend the night.”</p><p>Sylvain and Ingrid are laughing too, Felix rolls his eyes.</p><p>When she’s calm again, Ingrid looks at Dimitri worriedly. “It’s true you need more sleep, your Highness. Manuela said Felix was going to be fine, and look, he is.”</p><p>Sylvain looks like he wants to argue with that, but Felix speaks before he can. “Losing sleep over me, Dimitri? You should know better. You used to hit my head much harder than that.”</p><p>“But hey, just saying, Manuela said that as far as horses accidents go, this one’s pretty bad. I tend to believe pretty and wise ladies,” Sylvain says.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re all glad to see you up and well Felix, but we were all very worried,” Ingrid adds.</p><p>Felix shakes his head. “No use talking about that now, it’s in the past. I’m never going on a horse again.”</p><p>Sylvain sighs in relief. “Well, I’m happy for the horses.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Felix stands up, and Dimitri notices now that he’s finished eating. He feels strangely sad that whatever mood Felix is in, it’s the end of it, and the next time they’ll see each other he might not be as amenable to talk to him as he is now. “Hey, Dimitri.” He looks up. “Hurry up and meet me at the training grounds.”</p><p>Dimitri is once more speechless. Felix looks annoyed by his lack of response, so he hurries to nod before watching him go.</p><p>Finally, Sylvain and Ingrid look at him suspiciously. But Dimitri doesn’t know what is happening, despite very much wanting to. “I don’t think Felix is doing okay.”</p><p>Ingrid nods in agreement. “It is… unsettling. I don’t mean I dislike it, it’s just… did you two talk?”</p><p>Sylvain grins. “Yeah, did you and Felix <em>talk</em>?”</p><p>“No! No, nothing happened. I don’t understand it any more than you. He was still acting… normally, towards me, before the fall.”</p><p>Ingrid hums. “Well, he did hit his head.”</p><p>“And he forgot to be mean to Dimitri for no reason?”</p><p>“Don’t be an ass, Sylvain. But something like that, maybe.”</p><p>It would make sense, and explain Felix’s strange behavior. The head is after all one of the most fragile part of the body.</p><p>The topic is dropped, but not without Dimitri assuring he will be asking questions to Manuela later.</p>
<hr/><p>They don’t need to talk to train, but Felix is more talkative than ever. He accuses Dimitri of taking too much time, and starts ranting about the poor quality of the training dummies. The way he seems to randomly pick something around to be angry about reminds Dimitri of Glenn, and now the doubtlessly blissful smile on his face is another thing Felix is angry about.</p><p>He tries to focus, but gets always a bit distracted by the lack of tension on Felix’s face sometimes. He’s sloppy, and when Felix calls him out on that he almost sounds amused.</p><p>An hour later, they take a short break.</p><p>“Something’s wrong with me,” Felix says out of nowhere.</p><p>Dimitri waits to hear what he has to say.</p><p>Felix makes eye contact with him, and doesn’t look disgusted. “Thought I’d tell you first. I think I have… memory lapses. I remember the fall, everything before that and then waking up, but something else is missing.” He pauses. “Can you remember the last time we talked?”</p><p>With an effort, he can. But he’s sensing this isn’t about him standing a bit too long in a corridor in Felix’s way. “Why?”</p><p>Felix looks away. He looks a bit vulnerable like that. “I can’t. I remember… I remember the tragedy. I remember the few times you visited Fraldarius, but not much more after that. I don’t remember coming to the academy with you.”</p><p>They didn’t, Lord Arundel brought him here. Felix hadn’t bothered to greet him the way Sylvain and Ingrid had at the beginning of the year. The way Felix tells that, the way he’s been treating Dimitri, it can only mean one thing – Felix lost all memories of the western Kingdom rebellion. The realization settles in him like a stone heavy in his stomach.</p><p>Felix has lost all memories of Dimitri revealing his true self on the battlefield. He hasn’t forgiven or moved past that, how could he ever, he’d simply hit his head.</p><p>Dedue interrupts the training session then, casually breaking the building tension. But Felix doesn’t snap at him, merely crosses his arms.</p><p>“Oh, we must be late for class now, aren’t we?” He let Felix drag him there and wear him out before the day even officially started.</p><p>“Yes. We must be going, your Highness.”</p><p>Felix ignores Dedue as much as Dedue is ignoring him. He gets moving too, as late as they are.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Dedue. I don’t know why I let Felix get me into trouble like that.” He smiles. Dedue looks slightly more concerned than usual.</p><p>Felix speaks unprompted. “Someone has to. Otherwise you’ll end up boring and predictable.”</p><p>“If his Highness wishes to be on time, I don’t think it is <em>boring</em> to make sure this simple requirement is met.”</p><p>Dimitri dreads Felix’s reaction. Dedue looks perfectly calm, in a cold way. Felix stares at him, then shrugs. “Who’s to say?”</p><p>Dedue doesn’t dignify him with an answer. Dimitri is glad Felix is somewhat civil to Dedue. After some obligatory face washing, they get to class in relative silence.</p>
<hr/><p>Manuela looks extremely sorry, but it does nothing to comfort Dimitri. This kind of thing happens, sometimes, and it’s very hard to predict how, when or if it is going to heal.</p><p>How convenient, that the only person honest enough to remind him of the beast inside of him has completely forgotten about that. As if that part of himself could be erased that easily, and he could live another day pretending it wouldn’t one day come back. The ghosts whisper to him, deny that he’s allowed a happy life. But Felix doesn’t remember it, doesn’t remember them. Was there ever a beast in him? Are the ghosts merely nightmares?</p><p>Can he be satisfied, ignoring their calls for vengeance?</p><p>There’s fondness in Felix’s gaze, and the Dimitri that died years ago comes back to life. He never truly left. The beast must be a trifling part of him, one that he can suppress until the ghosts fall silent.</p><p>Felix is beautiful.</p>
<hr/><p>He gets significantly more invitations to train, which coming from Felix is almost a love language, and consequently spends a lot more time in his presence. He still uses the word ‘boar’, but doesn’t seem to know the meaning it had in his mouth. Dedue silently judges Dimitri’s choice to rekindle such a rocky friendship, but doesn’t voice any complains. Sylvain has the time of his life teasing Felix, when he’s not pretending to be unconcerned by his memory loss.</p><p>Then there’s the forbidden thought, at the back of his mind, waiting until he’s alone and vulnerable to manifest itself.</p><p>Isn’t this Felix better?</p><p>He isn’t just treating Dimitri differently, but seems more generally in a better mood. He isn’t the crybaby he used to be before the tragedy, but he is far from the antisocial persona he had recently developed. This new Felix could be, in many aspects, considered better than the old one. But if this Felix doesn’t remember key moments of his own life, could he still be considered Felix at all? A simple variation?</p><p>Can Dimitri ever be Dimitri again?</p><p>Ingrid suggests that they should tell Felix about what happened, what memories he’s missing. It is the right thing to do. They have no way to know if these memories will ever come back, the least Felix deserves is the truth. Sylvain doesn’t have an explicit opinion. In the end, the choice is Dimitri’s, as their class leader, Felix’s former best friend and the center part of those memories.</p><p>They are tidying bookshelves in the knight’s hall when Dimitri decides to make his choice.</p><p>Up on the stairs, they have a clear view of the empty room. No one will be coming in at this hour, and the comfortable silence they work in is suitable for the kind of conversation they need to have. Felix often take breaks, because his attention span for cleaning up dust is significantly lower than for swinging dangerous weapons. Dimitri often watches in amusement, while continuing his task.</p><p>Now, he puts away the books he had been holding, and joins Felix on the floor. He sits closer than he would normally allow himself to. Felix lets him, and hides a smile. Dimitri’s heartbeat picks up. “What?” Felix asks.</p><p>Dimitri looks away. “Something happened.” He didn’t mean to sound ominous, but realizes that he does when Felix freezes. “I mean, in the past. You were right. You forgot something.”</p><p>“Dimitri.”</p><p>A naked hand reaches for his, and through the layers Dimitri almost feels it burn. He doesn’t deserve kindness, not after taking so long to share information he owes Felix.</p><p>But he can’t shove the hand away. He finds himself being selfish, and enjoying the little bits of his old friend he can have.</p><p>“How bad?”</p><p>“There was a rebellion, in western Faerghus. I was a commander, you were a squire. I… I committed some of the worst atrocities. You were there, and… well, I suppose you drew the right conclusions about the kind of person I am.”</p><p>The silence, then, is almost as painful as the look on Felix’s face that day.</p><p>But his hand never leaves Dimitri’s.</p><p>“What did I say to you?”</p><p>Dimitri stares at the wood beneath his feet, until his gaze sets itself farther, further away. “You weren’t pleased. You didn’t say anything, and I only recently understood why. You could no longer see me, without seeing the beast I was on that battlefield. You stopped being my friend.”</p><p>Finally, Felix withdraws his hand. Dimitri can see him shift in his peripheral vision, but doesn’t turn to look at him properly. Time stretches, and gives Dimitri enough time to regret saying any of this. Is Felix happier that way? Is Dimitri?</p><p>“I don’t think there is anything you could do that would make me stop being your friend. I’ve been thinking, since the fall, about what might have happened… And that’s my conclusion. Whatever happened, whatever atrocities you committed, I don’t think I’d give up on you like that. I’d help you. I want to help you.”</p><p>The warmth on Dimitri’s cheeks is overwhelming. He fears it is written all over him, how relieved and happy he is. Of course, Felix knows. Felix has known him for a long time. His hand, this time, brushes of a few blonde strands of hair out of his face.</p><p>“Boar…,” Felix mutters.</p><p>Dimitri closes his eyes. “I don’t think you can understand… If you don’t remember.”</p><p>“Would you rather I ignore you from now on? I see how people look at me when I talk to you. Like it’s unusual. Like I’m not… Like I wasn’t your best friend. Are you asking me to give up on you?”</p><p>It’s cruel. Even more so than the petty complaints Felix used to have for him. Of course Dimitri wants Felix by his side, of course he wants a friend. But it enormously feels like cheating, at a game he can’t name. Felix has given up on him. It is not his right to make that choice for him. “I can’t ask anything of you.”</p><p>“Then just let me be your friend. Part of me is always going to be yours, Dimitri.”</p><p>Part of him is always going to be Felix’s too. He wants to believe in the strength of their bond. Felix sounds resolute. Dimitri knows better than to doubt him.</p>
<hr/><p>Dimitri remembers mentioning buying a wrong blend of tea, Felix’s vaguely threatening offering to help with it, but not the explicit invitation that had been to welcome Felix in his room and prepare him a cup of tea.</p><p>Dimitri is learning that he isn’t quite as wise as he would like to be. The winter afternoon quickly changed into an evening, and Felix was still in his room. They talked, mostly about Byleth’s lessons, and weapons. Dimitri’s tea went cold as he forgot to drink it in time. Felix had finished his, but never asked for a refill.</p><p>He was happy sitting on Dimitri’s bed like it belonged to him. Dimitri had tried to resist, but eventually joined him. It was a losing battle.</p><p>At least, he knows it was Felix that initiated the cuddling. He’s smaller than Dimitri, but side by side it doesn’t make much of a difference. Dimitri’s facing the wall, and behind him Felix is embracing him. His tea can’t get any colder.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Felix whispers softly.</p><p>Dimitri waits a minute, let those words sink in. “Why?”</p><p>“How I acted, after the tragedy. Glenn… I missed Glenn so much. I couldn’t understand why his death was so brutal, how to make sense of it. But you were just as lost as me, and I didn’t… I wasn’t there for you, the way you needed me.”</p><p>“Felix…”</p><p>His hand doesn’t have an armor this time, but his black leather glove is in the way. Slowly, he tries to peel it off. Felix helps him, the heat where their hands connect surprises them both. Felix makes a strangled noise. Dimitri closes his eyes, breathes deeply. “You shouldn’t have to apologize for that, Felix. I’m… I’ll be fine. I had Dedue. We all suffered, and we’re all on the same side.”</p><p>The glove is off, Felix intertwines their fingers. “I wanted to help you.”</p><p>“You are,” Dimitri promises. “You really are.”</p><p>In his sleep, the ghosts almost look peaceful.</p>
<hr/><p>When they were young, much younger, Felix promised Dimitri that if no one ever wanted him, he’d be there to give him a first kiss. Sylvain had been joking about Dimitri’s lack of attractiveness, and Felix had jumped to his defense. Since then, Dimitri had more or less always thought his first kiss would be with Felix.</p><p>Then, after the tragedy, this kind of thoughts were pushed in the back of his mind, allowing angry ghosts to teach him about vengeance and honor.</p><p>Maybe Felix had never forgotten. Maybe it’s a coincidence, but it’s really not, that he kisses Dimitri like a parched man drinking water. It isn’t very sweet, but it’s very Felix. Dimitri kisses back with equal fervor. His strength being what it is, he is the one deciding where and how Felix touches him, where and how he wants to touch Felix.</p><p>He can’t help feeling guilty. Felix would never allow that, would never allow himself to be in the arms of the boar. But, at the same time, he is. And Dimitri also can’t help taking what he’s given.</p>
<hr/><p>Sylvain would call it the honeymoon phase. Dimitri wants to call it love.</p><p>There are jokes that Felix didn’t tame the boar, that Dimitri tamed Felix. If told by the wrong person, they are sure to be challenged and thoroughly destroyed by Felix in a duel. Little has changed otherwise.</p><p>Felix kisses him when they’re alone, and it surprises him every time. He cannot get used to the sudden displays of Felix’s affections, or the taste of his lips. Three weeks have passed since the fall, and Dimitri’s world has turned upside down.</p><p>He came to the academy with only one goal in mind – serving the dead, seeking peace for their souls. But now that their voices are quieter, he forgets. He forgets to shoulder their anguish, he forgets the terror in his bones. He’s losing his purpose, and maybe himself too.</p><p>One day, Felix gets uncharacteristically silent, and critically watches Dimitri all day long. Maybe he knows. He still offers kisses like promises.</p>
<hr/><p>A week later, they are coming back from the library and walking in silence, when they pass in front of the infirmary and Dimitri stops. Manuela is there, and he takes this as an opportunity to talk. Felix doesn’t look happy about the change of plan, but follows Dimitri inside.</p><p>“You look well, professor Manuela,” Dimitri greets.</p><p>She smiles and puts down the sheets of paper she had most likely been reading. “Hello, Dimitri. Trouble sleeping again?”</p><p>“Ah, no, not really.” He turns to catch Felix’s judgmental gaze, and feels momentarily ashamed. “I wanted to stop by, and thank you for your hard work.”</p><p>“You’re a really sweet boy. You know I’m always happy to help.”</p><p>“Yes. Actually, I was wondering if…,” his voice trails off, as he considers his next words. He doesn’t want to burden Manuela, but he can’t go without asking. “If there is really no way to help Felix get his memories back. I remember what you said but… There must be a way.”</p><p>She frowns, looking extremely confused. It was probably out of line, and a doctor’s words should not be questioned.</p><p>Felix tugs his arm. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Manuela stands up. “Wait, did he not tell you?” Felix lets go of his arm. Dimitri stills. “Felix came here to have a check up every week, to study the evolution of his amnesia. I thought he had recovered all of his memories last week?”</p><p>Dimitri looks at Felix. He’s blushing, angry blushing. Felix, usually so good at concealing his emotions, has humiliation and shame written all over him. Closely followed by unstoppable rage.</p><p>“Felix, wait!” Dimitri starts running before even ending his sentence. Felix did too.</p><p>Dimitri’s heavy armor means that everyone can hear him running, faces turn to look at the strange sight that is the prince of Faerghus chasing down a well known seeker of fights. Dimitri knows Felix has a lot of stamina, but so does he, and the adrenaline is giving him a welcome boost. Felix must have one too.</p><p>It takes fifteen minutes, and a quick stroll in the woods around the monastery for Dimitri to catch up and tackle Felix to the ground. He writhes under him, tries to escape, but it’s pointless and they both know it. Dimitri has him.</p><p>“Get off me, boar!”</p><p>The word resonates, heavy of meaning. If his desperate escape wasn’t clue enough, now Dimitri’s certain. Felix has his memories. He eases his pressure on Felix, but doesn’t let go. “Why?” Why would Felix lie to him about something like that? Why didn’t he run away like that, as soon as he remembered? “Why?”</p><p>“Don’t touch me! Get off! Get off me!”</p><p>Dimitri obeys. He takes a few steps back, and stares at Felix. Like that, he looks like sweaty animal fighting for its life. Dimitri never wanted to take things this far. “So – you don’t like me now?”</p><p>“You’re a beast,” comes the only logical response. “I – I can’t. Not anymore.”</p><p>“I don’t understand, Felix. You – this morning you could look at me, and now you can’t?”</p><p>“You disgust me,” Felix says, but his voice cracks, and he doesn’t sound as sure as he should.</p><p>Dimitri takes a step forward. “You liked me. You liked – what we did. What we are.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Felix argues. “It’s over. Forget about it.”</p><p>“Forget?” Dimitri hears the panic in his voice, but is unable to do anything about it. “Forget that you told me all these things, that they meant nothing to you? I don’t get to say goodbye?”</p><p>Felix nearly shows his teeth, and takes a step forward too. Anger distorts his face. “Goodbye? I didn’t get to say goodbye to my best friend! He died two years ago, when I saw him decapitate already dead bodies with a smile on his face! This sort of thing doesn’t come with a warning!”</p><p>“You said you wouldn’t give up on me.”</p><p>“You’re a fool for believing it.”</p><p>Dimitri can tell that this isn’t all there is to it, but the words hurt him deeply regardless of their veracity. “Were you going to tell me? That your memories were back? Felix… If your actions mean what I think they mean, I have good reasons to believe that we both indulged in things we shouldn’t have.”</p><p>Felix’s silence says a lot. He doesn’t try to move away from Dimitri’s grasp, when he finally closes the gap between them and brings Felix to him. There’s no urgency in the kiss, at first. When Dimitri realizes it could be their last, he gets carried away. Felix’s hand pulls on his hair, slides down his face, only to go up in his hair again. Dimitri feels as if he might die, if he stops kissing Felix.</p><p>Then he feels something damp on his cheek. One quick look at Felix is self explanatory – there are tears in his eyes. Dimitri pulls away. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Felix, I – are you okay?”</p><p>He hadn’t seen Felix cry in years, and there couldn’t a worst timing. Each new tear is like a physical blow.</p><p>“Go away, boar.” He sounds defeated. “You’re a beast, nothing more.”</p><p>Dimitri stands rooted to the spot. That’s the end now, there’s nothing left to say. Felix has made his choice. Dimitri can only respect it. He walks away, leaving a part of him behind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He came to the academy with only one goal in mind.</p><p>The ghosts crave blood, and so does he.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFXqRYyAMGE">cool music</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>